A sakuhina story
by anchsenamon
Summary: Since Sasuke left, Sakura is depressed and addicted to drugs, alcohol and sigarettes. Hinata is a shy girl who likes to read books. How will these two come together?


Prologue

_There she stood in the middle of the field. The wind played gently with her hair as she strode past the monument. How long had it been since he left? Time would fade away and so did her love. The only thing left was an empty feeling at the place she used to call her heart._

_She had found new happiness; at least she thought she did. But the joy you get from alcohol, drugs and cigarettes doesn't last as long as you'd like. _

_What if she would run away, would they come and search her? No, they wouldn't even notice, would they?_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sakuraaaa!"

Swiftly she turned her head, noticing the slim blonde who cheerfully greeted her.

"What's up Ino?"

"I'm giving a party Saturday evening, are you coming?"

Ino was a popular cheerleader at school, who liked to flirt with guys. Sakura was quite popular too, but it came as sort of a surprise that Ino would invite her to one of her parties.

"Sure, whatever."

Second hour, math. Still five more hours left. She wasn't dumb. In fact, she was a very clever girl. She used to be the smartest of the class, but two years ago it all changed. Now she hardly studied anything at all. From a sweet happy girl, she changed into a rude rebel, who wore leather jackets and skirts that barely covered her panties.

Sakura sat down on her chair and chewed lazily on a strawberry flavoured bubblegum. Her head propped up on her hand she observed her classmates as they were listening attentively to the teacher. She didn't have much to do anyway and she was smart enough not to fail the tests.

Beside her sat Kiba, he was a dog freak. He was best friends with Shino, who had the weird ambition to collect bugs. She got along with Kiba very well, but Shino just scared the crap out of her. The seat before her sat Naruto. He was annoying as hell, but somehow she had grown attached to him like he was her own brother. It was funny how he tried to understand what the teacher was explaining. He kept on asking Hinata - who sat beside him – for help. She began blushing every time he looked at her. Everyone knew she had a crush on him, except Naruto himself.

Hinata was a shy girl, at first Sakura thought she was just plain weird. But she was actually very kind and pretty. She once saw her during gym in the locker room while she was changing clothes. She had huge breasts and the most beautiful figure Sakura had ever seen. Then again, she self wasn't ugly at all, but that time she couldn't help but being jealous.

Naruto suddenly leaned over Hinata's book. She began blushing as mad, almost falling of her chair. Sakura couldn't suppress a snicker for which she got an angry glare of the teacher. As if she cared. She often spent more hours in the detention room than at home. Her parents were desperate but they soon gave up hope and let her be.

At the end of the day she gathered with all her friends at the monument. It was a not-so-high statue that reminded people of the beloved ones they lost during the disaster 17 years ago. They had been coming there each day after school since second grade. They were not a close group but they were similar enough to call themselves 'friends'.

She greeted Gaara, Tenten and Naruto, who already were there. A few minutes later Kin joined the group along with Kankouro and Neji. With all the black clothes they wore, they almost resembled a secret organisation, apart from Naruto, who often wore orange. He was kind of the 'geek' in the group, but they all loved him because of his humoristic character. He had the ability to make people laugh no matter how sad they were.

They often stayed here till most of them had to go home. She and Naruto always stayed longest. Naruto had lost his parents and lived alone, which resulted in a messy apartment with containers instant food spread all over the place. Sometimes Sakura felt sorry for him, but she hardly expressed how much he meant to her. He was like a brother to her. They both lost their best friend, Sasuke. It had ripped out their hearts but at the end all that was left was emptiness. She had cut herself so many times but stopped after a while because her parents had found out. After two years the scars were still visible. After all she loathed love and swore never to love anyone again. She often received names as 'whore' or 'slut' but it never really mattered to her. As long as she kept herself busy she didn't have to think about anything at all.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short... There will be more action in the next chapter :p 


End file.
